Time Warp Ponies
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Post-season 8 AU! Twilight has lost everything to a hostile 'alien' force. Her friends killed, Equestria burning, her dying...but now she has a second chance!..to give humanity a second chance! Can she right the wrongs of history and end this menace before it even began? Dipper/Twilight, Wendy/Tyrone, Pacifica/Alchor


**Tales of the Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

Twilight Sparkle, Equestrian Princess of Friendship, leader of the Mane Six, Element of Magic...was dying...

And she wasn't the only one...

From a pool of both her and Spikes blood, Twilight could only watch helplessly as one by one her friends were slaughtered...

Applejack's body stumbled forward for a few seconds...not truly grasping her head was no longer attached...before flopping over...

The ashes of Rainbow Dash and her fellow Wonderbolts were still falling to the ground...

Pinkie was still a smear on the ground from when her cupcake cannon simply annoyed the invaders...

Rarity was just a flaming husk...

And poor, sweet Fluttershy...shoot in the back of the head while she'd been trying to resuscitate the broken corpse of Discord...

Yes, even Discord the embodiment of chaos could not fight this new threat...

And it wasn't just him...

All around her...Celestia, Luna, Candance, her brother, The Crystal Ponies, The Pillars, the changelings, the dragons, the Griffons, the yaks, the hippogriffs, even Tempest, Starlight, Sunset Shimmer and the rest of her Mane 7...were all getting ripped through like a hot knife through butter...

The elements of harmony had been nullified and shattered, the TREE of harmony had been overpowered and burnt, her palace was shattered, the school of friendship- along with all her students -had been massacred, and Ponyville was just a crater in the ground...

She could only barely remember how this all started...this morning there had been a strange dimensional anomaly on the coast...she and her friends had gone to investigate it...and things just downward spiraled from there...

...(**insert Command and Conquer 3 intro music**)...

No, there would be no stopping this...all her hopes and dreams, everything she'd accomplished in the past nine years...would be no more...thinks Twilight as her vision goes dark from the blood loss, she closes her eyes...and waits for the end...waits to see her friends again...

**"̶̡̧̨͍̭̳͈͍̮͔͔͍͔̞̘̽̉̐̀̂́̔̕Ṉ̴̡̬̠̰͙͇͉̭̥̍̿̌̓́́̄̃̽ơ̸̧̍͗̈́́̽̅͊́t̵̨͈̹̲̲̯̠̻͇͖̼̔̍̂͌͝ ̴̯̅̿̆̑͌͋̉͊͆͠y̶̘͍͚͕̬̜̫̗͔̭͕̮̺̐́̏͒̐̀͆͑̀͊̍̚͜͠ͅę̴̨̧̹̱̳̠̬̦͖͑̀̈́̎̾̐̃̋̚̚͝͝͠ţ̸̧̳͍͚͈̯̬͉̟͓̟̗͚̭͌̅̑̑̋͌̏̊̓,̸͎̲̜̱̤͉͖͕͖̻̙̂̋̑́̓̚͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̤̻̓̀̔̓̃͗̓̇̕̚͝͠m̷̨̰̥̼͙͍͙͙̪̩̗͍͚͇̃͗͊̈́͝ͅy̴̢̟͔͛ ̷̝̤̥̟̮̦̦̭̪̣͗̆ḏ̸̡̒̅͌͛̏̇̈́́͗̕ͅe̶̢̛͎͓̬̺̼̜̰͎͊͑̏͂̃͒͆̃͗͘̚a̴̳̻͈̞͉̤̠͚̙̠̘̣̬̾̉͑͂r̴̛͖̪̪̯͑̈́̿̊͂͌͛͝.̷̡̨̦̯̞̥͔̭̥̯̘̼̗̫͇͛͌̉̾.̵̜̪̋̐̽̈́͊̆.̵̼̬̀̀́͑͗"̶͓̈́͐̾̄̐́͛**

And just like that, Twilight was fine. And so were her friends? Well, the Mane six anyway... They were all alive and well...in the middle of a battlefield frozen in time. Bullet's, explosions and severed limbs literally suspended in mid-air.

"What the- Wasn't I just in the air...and dead?" Asked a slightly freaked out Rainbow Dash.

"What the hay is going on?!" Demanded Applejack as he watches a pony an the brain matter that was just blasted out of his head was frozen in mid-air.

**"̷̛͔̫̥̯̜͔̖͔̹̓͗̃̊̀̓̃̒̂̃̓̈́̅̚A̴̺̱̣͓̣͊̅͜ľ̷̠̳͍̝͕̫̬͋͝ĺ̶̛̥͚̥̾̇̐̈́̓̃̄̏̕o̵̙̙̯̓̓̋͑̍̈́̅̎̒̓͂͊͌͘͝ẃ̵̧͚͎̜͚͚̫̇̊̂̌̂͘͜͝ ̵̱̣̤̔̑͂̈́́̈͐̎͑̕͠͝m̷̨̮̯̫̹̺̥̟̙̞͚̗͉̓͜ė̶̛̗̆̔̈̎̓̔̓̐̀͆̊̾̈ ̸̡̛̲̈́͗́̀̄͑̌͋̓̀͛̕t̵͕̺͙̳̞̟̱͙̏̿͗̈́͆̃̅̈̌͘ö̵̢̢̲̞͕͎͖̗̙͕̼̽͆̈̋̐̈́͝͠ͅ ̷̤̮͙͙̼͖̮͉̯̜͋͂̈́̄̌̏̂́̏̍͋ş̷̢̧̳̮̠̠͉͙̈̀̏̿̃̚h̷̨̦͚͎͕̞̯̞͖̪͂̐̓͗̈́̔̕͜͠͝ë̶̡̲̗̠͚̰̰̦̓̕ḑ̴̧̦̫̘͛̐͛̓̾͊̅ ̵̢͍͕̭̠͙̈͂̂̾͝s̶̹̘̠̎ȯ̶͈͑̅m̵̢̧͔̠͖̦̰̻̳̗̯̭̬̣̰̿͊̃̎͝ȩ̶̧̢̤̝̤͂̅̈́̔̒ ̷̛͔̑̔̾͝l̷̡̛͖̳̟̓͑͋̌̃̈́́̈́̃i̵̛͉͙͕̖͓͓͔͖̯̤͉͙̮̪͑̌̄̋̿̀̃̇̓̌͊͂̀ͅģ̵͉̠̻̥̬̈́h̷̛̦̠̻͖̤̯̹͓̭̤̗̖͔̘͕̒͛͑́̔̔́̇̽͗͊̉̌̌t̵̨̨̪̗̹̘͖̹̞̝̦̊̾̒̄̈́̈́̆́̕͝ ̶̨̞̩̩͕͙̰̻̮͖̮̅̄ͅo̴̥̭̤̮͓̙̿̈̾̃͜ņ̵̼̹̠̺̏̇̾͑̋̉ ̵͇̠̳̣͚̗̐̈́̑t̵̬̖͇̫͒̌͌̉̆̒̊͑̈́͠ḩ̸͔͂̊̔͂͘̚e̸̺͍͔̹̮͈̩̱̜͊̃̈́͑̔́̋͛͘͠-̵͎̦̥͔͇̭̝̱̙̲̟̿̍͜ͅͅ ̴̡̬͖̫̬̗̜͕͔̫̀̽̀̏̈͜͜B̶̢̫̺͚̯̫͓̖̯͈̘͓̫̃͐̒̉͆̋̂̏̿̃̒̽͜͜ĺ̵̯̖͔̘͈̜͚͙̜̯͖͖̲̾̓͒͌̀́̅̀̍̊̔̈͋͘͜a̷̡̧̡̲̫̲̤̥̠̗͔̫͕͓͌̆s̶̡̡̫͎̣͍̗̜̲̹̆̆̽̾̓͆̓̔̊̚ṯ̴̪̫̖̊̑̊̈́̀͗̓͊͝,̵̡͚͖̝̘̠̙͈͇͕͂̎͗͌̐ͅ ̵̧̡̢̟̰͍̟̫̥̤͉̺̗̒̊̏́̃̐h̵͉̪͎̝͇̥̥̿͐̀̋̈͂̿́͊̋̅͘̚͘͜ö̵̺́͂̈́l̶̘̳̝̫̼̳̿͒̌̉̾́̂̈́̑̚d̸̢͓̹̦̳̹̄̿ ̵̧̺̤͎͚̺͚̭̺̪̈́̓̈́́̆͌́͆̿͋̀͌͑ǫ̸̮͍̓̀̆͆͘n̸̨̡̼͖͓͉͙̗͓͎̘̗̘̥̆̊͋̈́̌͐̀͌̊̾͘̕̚ͅ.̶͚̹̟̆̀ ̶̡̖̲͎̱̗̥̳͓̺̯̚M̵̖͙̓͒̊̔̐͑̌̃y̵̨̛̪͚̱͔̼͈̔͋̊̋̇̈́̽̚̚͝͠ ̸̗̝̲͖̦̤͓̲̹͌̾̏̒͂̑͂ͅg̸͉̳̘̮̣̼͓͙̮̯̰͙̺̊͌̆͌̋̅̀͘ͅͅl̷̨̟͇̫̩̘͗͛͝ȋ̴̡̡̛͕͙͇͖̜͕̦̥̞̼̆̀͋̄̃̍͂͒̋̓̆͗ť̴̪̥̩̻͕̦̥͎̦̮̱̀̋ͅc̷͈̟̄͂̂̀͌̅͋̈͐̃͋͒̌̕͠h̵̖͇̪̝̮̰̭̰̭̪̳̹̹͛̌̑̏̅ͅ-̶̢̧̢̧̰͈̟͈̺̳̙̙́̈̆͛͗̿̓̚s̴̢̘̳̥̫̣͈̮̟̼͗̈͐p̷̦̟̖̠̺͓̣͍̩̀͛͝͝e̷̞̥͈͍̺͕̬̥̯̥̖͓̣̝̾̐̈͗̐̚a̶̛͊̈́̇̃͜k̶̡̭͛͊͑͑̑ ̶̯͚̪̠̑̓į̸̢͔̭̦̭̰͔̳̮̬̘̬͂̅̇͋͊͌̇̀̐̽͊̾̈̋͒ś̷̼̽͋̏́̌́̅̿̑̐̍͂̽ ̸̡͇̹͎͈̘̘̘̮̺͕͇̗̭͚̇̈́̈͒̂̅͂͛̋̋s̴̨̨̨̛̹͈̳̤̟͓̯̟̤͓̘̃̈̀̈́̇̔̅͆͂̍̚͝t̴̡̧̤̱̠̠̰̹̦̬̥̯͇̩̆̀̃̈́̈́́i̶̡̺̙͈͇̗̦̼͎͉̤̳̦̥̊́̐̾͂́͐̍̂͜ĺ̵̛̦̜̮͓̇̑̑̋̀̏͊̐͆͌͠l̵̝̲̈ ̶̧̝̬͙͚̺̩̑̈͋͒̾̃̌́̂̉̍͑̇̚ő̸̲͖̥͓̭͉̖͎̘̦̖̱̱̦̽̉̊̊͐͋͋́͛͛̈́̕͜͠n̵̰̖͉͍͔͍̘͉͍̰̙̽͆͌̿͛̓̎̈́.̴̡̛̘͕̪̙̹̪̹̝̳͈́̓̎"̷̨̛̜̞̫͚̰͉̩̣̞̹͙̟͆̊̔̏̈̿̉͛̈̑̐**

The ponies paled at the sight of the abomination in front of him. He was tall, wore a business suite, his arms and fingers were freakishly long and slender, and he had no face...

**"Right, testing? Testing? 1,2,3? Can you understand me now?" **

The mane 6 just look at the creature stunned.

The creature however simply moved on and looked around, it then (somehow) gave an impressed whistle over the carnage. **"My word, this timeline is a right mess isn't it? The Templars are steamrolling right over you lot!"**

"Templars?" Asked Twilight stunned. **"The humans that killed all of you, come on Twilight, keep up!"**

**"Anyway; there your basic new world order, peace through oppression of free will type villains."**

"Man, I hate those!" Exclaims Pinkie Pie annoyed.

**"Yes, they are a bit overdone, aren't they? Anyway, usually the worlds that have this particular branch don't ordinarily gain enough power to do stuff like this. The assassin brotherhood is usually enough to keep them in check."**

"Well, why in tarnation didn't they do that here!?" Snapped Applejack.

**"Considering I erased them from the timeline I imagine they had bigger worries."**

There was a stunned silence...

"OH! I get it, you did that on accident and now you want to make amends!" Exclaims Twilight always happy to give someone a second chance.

Slenderman wretched, **"Sweet blood, no! I did it out of curiosity to see what would happen. I'm only here because the fun ended far too soon for my taste."**

"I...FUN!? OUR HOMES, FAMILY AND FRIENDS WERE COMPLETELY MASSACRED!" Screamed Rainbow Dash.

**"I know!? Isn't it a delight!? I even brought popcorn- But again, I didn't even eat half of it before you all died! I mean true it was a very spectacular death, but come on! Would it have killed you to put up a better fight- **he looks at the corpse of Derpy **-Oh, oopsie! Poor choice of words..." **He said with a laugh.

The ponies glare, "Well FORGIVE us for not focusing on YOUR needs instead of protecting our loved one's!" Screamed Applejack with sarcastic anger, her eye's hot with tears...she'd just seen the bloody and fiery remains of the CMC's clubhouse...

Slenderman shrugged, **"Eh, no one's perfect I guess. Very well, I forgive you." **He said warmly.

The Mane 6 just gaped at this intruder in disbelief.

**"Well, I think this intro has gone on long enough, how about we get to the meat of the matter." **He pulls out a hard-covered blue book covered in mystic iconography and simply titled 'The Book'.

**"What would you do...what would ANY of you do? To undo this?" **Gestures over all the destruction and bloodshed, **"To get a SECOND chance? A do-over, if you will?"**

The ponies frowned at the creature before them. They were clearly dealing with an unrepentant monster who cared nothing for their lives, erased entire groups of people on a whim and probably only wanted to 'help' them in the most indirect and frustrating way possible...

...On the other hand...what choice did they have?

...if there was even a tiny chance to stop this tragedy...well, it really wasn't even a choice was it?

As one, her friends nodded their consent, Twilight nodded back before turning back to Slenderman. "We'll do whatever it takes." She said flatly.

Slenderman chuckles as he holds out the book, **"Be careful what you wish for." **Suddenly, the book opens. Green smoke envelops everypony...and like that...there OFF!

...Music starts...

**GO!**  
**There they go**  
**Six Ponies surfing on a time continuum**  
**There they go**  
**Green mist fills the air, the book can take em' anywhere!**

**GO!**  
**There they go**  
**Six Ponies warping in 20-105**  
**There they go**  
**You can catch a ride with the time warp ponies**  
**GO!**

**Traveling through history**

**With the time warp ponies**  
**GO!**

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account.**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
